


[Podfic of] (Words in the Heart) Cannot Be Taken

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reference to Past Suicide Attempts, Slavery, Small Acts of Resistance, Spies & Secret Agents, Tatooine Slave Culture, also featuring the birth of the droid revolution, memory wiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:34:50]Fialleril's Summary:For the first time since everything changed on Tatooine, KD-7, the droid officially known as XF-53, must make a report to Emperor Palpatine. And then receive the standard memory wipe.Or, Kadee and Anakin are faced with the first terrifying test of their secret new freedom.





	[Podfic of] (Words in the Heart) Cannot Be Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Words in the Heart) Cannot Be Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624312) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  __  
> This takes place only a few weeks after Words in the Heart, when Anakin and Kadee both claimed themselves in the desert.
> 
> _A couple weeks ago, @draconicempress on tumblr left the following comment on a post (quoted bit is from the post, followed by the comment):_
> 
> _“XF-53 also receives regular memory wipes, for added security. Palpatine, of course, has no way of knowing that Anakin and Kadee have developed a work-around which lets her essentially put a copy of herself into deep storage, hidden even from the memory wipes.”_
> 
> _Oh my god, the first memory wipe, when they weren’t sure it would work, must have been TERRIFYING._
> 
> _So, this fic is the story of that first memory wipe._
> 
> _It also deals a bit with Anakin's addiction to the painkillers Palpatine has had him on for the last three years without his full knowledge. I'm especially grateful to RecklessPrudence for assistance in writing my portrayal of that._  
> 

**Length** 00:34:50

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%203%20Words%20in%20the%20Heart%20Cannot%20Be%20Taken.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series, Right-click to DL!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip)
> 
> Cover Note -- Parallel titles, parallel covers! The background is a tile of imperial-design light panels, to suggest an Imperial location.
> 
> Reader Note -- I was keeping notes to myself all throughout this to try and keep track of if Anakin|Vader had his helmet on or not so I would know if I needed to vocorder it up. Kaydee's dialogue is a TRICK. My goal is always aiming for automated phone menu - with opinions.


End file.
